The Double Birth
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Keiko and Botan are about to give birth. YusukexKeiko, KuramaxBotan, KuwabaraxYukina, HieixMukuro


**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, Kitty Uzumaki here with another YYH fanfic. I got inspired to write this when I was watching a cute soap opera when I was little and I was watching this little clip on the computer and it inspired me to write it. I hope you enjoy it**

**Yusuke: what did you write about this time?**

**Kitty: oh just a little something that inspired me to write**

**Kurama: who did you use for this story?**

**Kitty: you'll have to read and find out…anyway I need someone to do the disclaimer**

**Yusuke: not it**

**Kurama: not it**

**Kuwabara: not it**

**Hiei: forget it**

**Kitty: oh don't worry guys, I'm not going to make you do the disclaimer**

***the guys sigh in relief***

**Kitty: that's right, now let me present to person who is going to do the disclaimer…Karasu**

**Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei: Karasu?**

**Kitty: just kidding, you know I hate him**

**Kuwabara: who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Kitty: Mukuro**

**Hiei: M-M-M-Mukuro**

**Mukuro: Kitty Uzumaki does not own YYH**

**Kitty: thank you Mukuro, anyway I hope you enjoy this story oh and I don't own the name Hinata, Sasuke, and Rin…they sort of came to my mind…enjoy**

Double Labor

Keiko and Botan are nine months pregnant, but what happens when they go into labor at the same time? What will Yusuke and Kurama do when their wives go into labor? Will they calm down before their babies are born?

One peaceful night, Kurama Minamino was in bed reading a book when the door to the bedroom was open and in came in his lovely wife Botan, who is nine months pregnant and is ready to pop any day now, came in.

"Hello dear" she said as her amethyst eyes stared at her red haired lover.

Kurama put down the book a little bit to stare at his lovely blue haired wife with love in his emerald eyes.

"Hello love" he said.

"I just got off the phone with your mother, she's going to visit us tomorrow" Botan said.

"I'm glad that my mother is going to visit us especially with you giving birth any day now" Kurama said smiling.

"Yes" Botan said smiling as well as she rubbed her nine month belly before she walked towards the rocking chair that is across from the bed.

"Man, am I tired" she said.

"You should get in bed and lie down" Kurama said never taking his eyes off of Botan.

Botan smiled and was about to sit on the chair when she felt something break and a pain in her belly.

"AHH KURAMA" she shouted.

Kurama put the book on the bed and got out of the bed as he raced towards her.

"What is it Botan? Are you alright?" he asked.

"Kurama *groan* my water broke I think the baby *gasps* wants to arrive today" Botan said as she leaned down holding her stomach.

"What?" Kurama asked as he eyes widened and walked backwards and fell on the bed before he sat up.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Botan nodded her head and Kurama fell on the bed again before he sat up again and got out of the bed.

Somewhere else at the same time

Keiko Urameshi was lying on the bed watching television when she felt something break and a pain in her belly and she gasped as she felt the pain.

Just then her husband Yusuke came in the room carrying a tray of warm milk.

"Here Keiko, nice and warm just the way you like it" he said.

"Yusuke *pants* I don't need milk right now *groans* I have something to tell you" Keiko said as she held her belly.

"What is it Keiko?" Yusuke asked as he sat on the bed where Keiko is.

"My water just broke, the baby is coming" Keiko said.

"WHAT" Yusuke shouted as he stood up with his eyes widened as he stared at his wife.

"Yes *gasps* he wants to come out now" Keiko said as she groaned.

Back at the Minamino residence

"Alright, alright don't panic everything is going to be alright" said a panicked Kurama as pulled the rocking chair closer to where Botan is and sat her down before going to the closet.

"I'm not panicking Kurama" Botan said.

Just then they heard thunder and water fall outside and Kurama groan.

"Oh great, it's raining. And on the day where my child is going to be born" he muttered as he looked at the window before continue rummaging through the closet.

"What on earth are you doing over there Kurama?" Botan asked.

Kurama came back holding a raincoat and an umbrella.

Botan was confused as she saw her husband put on the coat and opening the umbrella inside.

"Kurama, why did you open the umbrella inside our bedroom?" she asked.

Just then the phone began to ring and Kurama began to panic some more.

"Oh no the phone, it's probably the doctor telling us that our baby is born" he said.

"Love, how can the baby be born if I'm still at home?" Botan asked as she was trying not to laugh.

"Now, put those stuffs away and hand me the phone" she said.

And Kurama did what she said and handed her the phone.

"Hello" she said as soon as she answered the phone.

"Oh hello Yusuke…oh really, well what a coincidence, us too…why don't you come over and we'll all ride together, what do you say? Perfect, see you then" Botan said before she hanged up the phone and stared at her husband.

"What did Yusuke say?" Kurama asked.

"Keiko is going to have the baby too" Botan said.

And Kurama's eyes widened once again.

Minutes later

Yusuke, Keiko, and Kurama were downstairs as they wait for Botan to come down.

"Damnit, what the hell is taking Botan so long?" Yusuke asked as he looked at his watch.

"Calm down Yusuke, there's still time" Keiko said as she tried to reassure her panicked husband.

"Time? What the hell could she be doing that's taking too damn long?" Yusuke asked.

Just then Botan came downstairs and Kurama went up the stairs to help her come down.

"Sorry I took so long, I had to call Yukina and Mukuro and tell them about Keiko and me going into labor, they'll be at the hospital with Kuwabara and Hiei" she said as soon as she came down.

"Well let's go, we got a couple of babies to be delivered" Yusuke said as the two pair left the house and began to head over to Kurama's car.

Inside Kurama's car

Kurama was driving the car with Yusuke in the passenger seat and their wives sitting in the back when Kurama stopped at a red light.

"Why the hell would you stop at a red light Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he stared at the red head.

"It's the law to stop at a red light" Kurama said.

"Our wives are about to give birth to our kids and you're here obeying the freaking laws" Yusuke said.

Kurama thought for a minute before he spoke.

"You're right Yusuke, when one is having a child, one cannot obey the law for that" he said before he took his foot off the breaks and put the gas on and drove into the red light.

Just then a cop saw it and he started his car and began to follow them.

"We're being followed" Botan said.

"Who's following us?" Kurama asked still driving.

"A cop is following us" Keiko said.

"Screw the cops, tonight is night we're our children are going to be born and there's no way a damn cop is going to stop us from that" Yusuke said.

Just then the sirens went on and Kurama had no choice, but to pull over.

As soon as he stopped the car, the police car stopped behind them and the door was opened as a male with blond hair, red eyes and tanned skin came out and began to walk towards the car and Kurama rolled down the window.

"Yes officer?" he asked.

"Did you know that you ran through a red light?' asked the cop.

"Yes sir, I did" Kurama said.

"That's a $200 fine" said the cop as he began to write a ticket.

"Hey hold on a minute, our wives are-"began Yusuke, but the police officer interrupted him.

"I was talking to the driver not you"

"Why you" Yusuke said as he began to be pissed.

"Calm down Yusuke" Kurama said as he calmed down his friend before facing the officer.

"Listen sir, my wife and his wife are about to-" he began, but the officer interrupted again.

"I'm going to need your license and registration sir"

"Excuse me officer" Botan said as she rolled down the window.

"Yes ma'am?" asked the officer as he stared at them.

"My friend and I are about to give birth" Botan said.

"And that's why our husbands ran through the light" Keiko said.

"Oh I see, you're about to give-"began the officer before he stopped as he let the words sink in and his eyes widened.

"YOU'RE ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH" he shouted.

And the girls nodded their heads.

"And if we don't hurry, our babies are going to be born in the car" Yusuke said.

"Wh-wh-what? Why didn't you say so?" asked the officer panicking.

"We tried to tell you" Kurama said.

"Don't worry, just follow me, I'll get you there quick" the officer said as he ran back to his car, went in and drove off.

And Kurama started the car again and went to follow the cop.

In the hospital

Shiori was shaking her head as she tried to hide her laughter as she was sitting down and saw her son and Yusuke lying on each bed, fidgeting, sucking on their thumbs, and still wearing their pajamas. She had just gotten a call from her son, telling her that her daughter-in-law and Keiko were about to give birth and she rushed over to the hospital, leaving her husband and stepson at home as they wait news.

Just Yusuke and Kurama sat up and got out of them and stared at each other.

"Do you think the girls have given birth already?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama was about to answer when the door was opened and in came the doctor.

"So what did we have?" asked both guys.

"There are still time before they are born" said the doctor.

Then the girls came in the room and Yusuke walked over to them.

"Why haven't you two given birth yet?" he asked.

"We don't decide when we're going to give birth, we let nature take its course" Botan said.

"But at home you felt the water broke and you were in pain" Kurama said.

"Yes love, but now we don't feel anything other than tired" Botan said.

"Doctor, do you mind if we sleep here?" Keiko asked.

"Sure, I don't see any problem with that" said the doctor.

"Arigato" said the girls before they walked to the bed where their husbands were in and lied down.

"So everything we've gone through was for nothing" Yusuke said in disbelief.

"I'll never understand women" Kurama said.

"Now then gentlemen, let's leave the ladies here to sleep. Why don't you two head over to the cafeteria and get some coffee or wait in the waiting room" said the doctor.

"Oh yes, you two should go. Don't worry, I'll stay here and watch over them" Shiori said.

"Are you sure mother?" Kurama asked.

"Of course son" Shiori said.

"Alright mother, but call us if there's any change" Kurama said.

"Of course, don't worry, they'll be fine" Shiori said.

Both Yusuke and Kurama sighed in defeat before they walked out of the door and left the room.

As soon as they left the room, Keiko and Botan stared at each other and snickered.

"Poor guys, they haven't the slightest idea that they're still in their pajamas" Botan said as she, Keiko and Shiori laughed.

In the waiting room

The guys came out from the double doors and were greeted by their best friends and their wives.

"Have they given birth yet?" Yukina asked.

"No, not yet" Kurama replied.

"Where are they now?" Kuwabara asked.

"They're asleep in the room" Yusuke said as he and Kurama went over to the chairs and sat down.

As they sat down, Yukina and Mukuro stared at each other before they turned to face their husbands.

"Kazuma, Mukuro and I are going to check up on Keiko and Botan. Would you and Hiei-niisan stay here with them?" Yukina asked as she stared at her tall husband.

"I don't mind my beloved Yukina" Kuwabara said as he took Yukina's hands into his own.

"For you, I'll do anything" he said and Yukina blushed at the statement while Hiei rolled his eyes and scoffed in disgust.

"Maybe you and Kuwabara can tell them past experience of when Yukina and I had to give birth to Rin, Sasuke and Ryou" suggested Mukuro as she stared at her husband.

"Hn" Hiei said as he looked the other way to hide his blush while Kuwabara paled as he recall the time Yukina had to give birth to their daughter.

Yukina and Mukuro smiled before they talked to one of the nurses, who let them in to see Keiko and Botan.

As soon as they were gone, Hiei and Kuwabara turned to stare at Kurama and Yusuke sitting down with their heads down and decided to head over and grabbed them to take them to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria

Hiei and Kuwabara were staring at Kurama and Yusuke as they drink their sixth cups of coffee.

"Wow, I never knew they would act like that" Kuwabara said and Hiei just nodded his head.

"While our wives are over there resting and gossiping in the room, their husbands are right here worrying about them" Yusuke said.

"We're very generous to them, selfless, but they only care about are themselves" Kurama said.

And Yusuke nodded his before he took another sip of coffee.

"But what if something goes wrong, I'm sure my mother would inform us right?" Kurama asked.

"Of course" Yusuke said.

"Why don't you two just calmly drink your coffees" Kuwabara said.

"You don't want to see the birth of your children while you're shaken up" Hiei said.

Yusuke and Kurama stared at their best friends before they went back to drinking their coffees and ordered some more making Kuwabara and Hiei sweat drop.

The following day

After Kuwabara, Yukina, Hiei, Mukuro and Shiori left to go home to rest, Yusuke and Kurama returned to the room where their wives are staying in when they noticed two empty beds.

"Hey Kurama look, the beds are empty" Yusuke said.

"Where are our wives?" Kurama asked as they walked towards the bed and began to look everywhere for them.

"They better not be playing a joke on us" Yusuke said as he and Kurama looked under the beds.

Just then a nurse came in the room and the guys stopped doing what they were doing to stare at her.

"Excuse us ma'am, but do you where are the two ladies who were staying here the night before?" Kurama asked.

"Oh they just took them to the delivery room" the nurse replied smiling at them before she walked over to the beds and began to fix it.

After she was done fixing the bed, she left the room leaving the shocked men inside.

After she left, the shocked husbands went over and sat on the couch before they stared at each other.

"They just took them" they said in unison before they stood up and rushed out of the room.

In the waiting room

Kurama and Yusuke were sitting down on a couch when Yusuke stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"What the hell is taking my wife and your wife so damn long to give birth?" he asked.

While Kurama just shrugged his shoulders.

Just then a nurse walked by and Kurama stood up to talk to her.

"Excuse me nurse, my wife and my friend's wife are in the room for an hour not giving birth and we were-" he began, but the nurse just continued walking not listening to him.

Just then Kuwabara came running in the waiting room while Hiei just walked behind his brother-in-law.

"What happened?" Kuwabara asked as he ran in front of them.

"They just took them to the delivery room" replied Kurama.

"Where are Mukuro and Yukina?" he asked.

"They had to stay home taking care of the kids" replied Hiei.

"How are you holding up Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"How do you think I'm holding up? My wife and Botan are in the delivery room about to give birth to my kid and Kurama's kid and we haven't heard any damn news about what is happening to them." Yusuke said.

"Sorry I asked" Kuwabara said.

Just then a man sitting across from them began to scoff as he put down the newspaper he was reading to stare at them.

"My wife has been in there for three hours now" he said.

"Three hours" asked the guys as Yusuke sat back down.

"How can you be so calm about being here for three hours?" Yusuke asked.

"In this case, you have to have lots of patience" the man said.

"Are you first time fathers?" he asked as he stared at Yusuke and Kurama.

Both men nodded their heads.

"What about you two?" the man asked as he stared at Hiei and Kuwabara.

"We already have kids" Hiei said.

"We're here to support our friends" Kuwabara said.

"I've noticed I have eight kids of my own, my wife is giving birth to my ninth child" the man said.

"The ninth?" Kuwabara asked with his eyes widened.

And the man nodded his head.

"The second and third time, I was very much like the two of you, drinking coffee, biting my nails, but now I just come here like riding the bus" he said.

Yusuke and Kurama just stared at him as they took a big gulp of their coffees, Kuwabara was still shocked at what the man said while Hiei just stayed quiet although he was going crazy inside at the information the man said.

"When you have your sixth or seventh child, you'll feel the same way I'm feeling right now" the man continued.

Then another nurse came walking and Kurama stood up and went over to her.

"Ma'am, do you know happened to my wife and my friend's wife? They took them-" he began, but again the nurse walked away ignoring him.

"Damnit" Yusuke said.

Just then they heard a baby cry and Yusuke stood up.

"Yusuke, did you hear that?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah" Yusuke said.

"That means one of the babies is born" Kurama said as the two men were jumping up and down with joy then Kuwabara began to join them and Hiei just stared at them as he sweat dropped.

"A baby, a baby" Kurama said.

"Yeah, but who's baby was born first? Yours or mine?" Yusuke asked as he pointed at himself then at Kurama.

"Or maybe it's yours" Kurama said as he and Yusuke stared at the man sitting across from them.

Yusuke got off from the couch as a nurse was walking towards the door and he was about to follow her when she opened the door, gone inside, and the door hit him in the face.

"Damn" he said while Kuwabara began to laugh and Hiei just smirked in amusement.

"Hey, it stopped crying" Kuwabara said as he stopped laughing.

"Do you think something happened?" Kurama asked.

"Gentlemen, a baby's cry can turn anyone go crazy and yet you're complaining that the crying had stopped

"If my kid has born first, then that means I won the bet" Yusuke said.

"I doubt it Yusuke, I have a feeling that my child was the first one to be born" Kurama said.

Just then a nurse came out of the room and began to walk towards them.

"Ma'am, ma'am, just a while ago we heard a baby's cry" Kurama began.

"And we want to know who's baby it was" Yusuke said.

The nurse just stared at them before she walked behind where the man was sitting and whispered something in his ear.

"I guess it's my turn now" the man said as he stood up and yawn as he walked into the room with the nurse.

"Did he-did he just yawned?" Yusuke asked in disbelief.

A few more hours later

"I'm going to call Yukina and tell her what is happening" Kuwabara said as he stood up and walked away.

"Hn" Hiei said as he also stood and walked away, no doubt he was going to call Mukuro.

"I can't stand the wait, it's killing me" Yusuke said.

"I know what you mean, the wait is killing me as well" Kurama said.

Just then they heard another set of cries and the two of them look towards the door as the same nurse from earlier came out from the doors and motioned her finger to Yusuke to come and he went next to her and she whispered something in his ear and he grinned like an idiot.

"I told you Kurama, my kid was the first one to be born" he said.

Just then the nurse motioned her finger to Kurama and he too went to stand next to her and she whispered something in his ear as well and he smiled.

"My child was also born" he said.

And the two began to run towards the door to run to where their wives are.

Just then, Kuwabara and Hiei came back and noticed that Yusuke and Kurama were not there anymore.

"Where did they go?" Kuwabara asked.

Just then Yusuke was the first to come out and he grinned.

"I HAVE A SON, A SON" he shouted.

"Congrats Urameshi" Kuwabara said as he patted Yusuke on the back.

"Hn" Hiei said.

Then Kurama came out of the room with a huge grin on his face.

"I HAVE A DAUGHTER" he shouted.

And Kuwabara patted him on the back as well and Hiei smiled a little.

Then Kurama and Yusuke began to jump in joy once again while Kuwabara was laughing with joy and Hiei just stared at them and turned his head away from them with a small smile appear on his lips.

With the girls

Keiko and Botan were lying on the beds holding their babies.

"My little Raizen" Keiko said smiling as she held her bundle of joy wrapped in a blue blanket as she kissed him.

"Hinata" Botan said smiling as well as she held her bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and kissed her daughter.

End

**Kitty: so what do you think? Do you like it? hate it? or what?**

**Kymmie: Kitty, I need you to look at this**

**Kitty: what is it?**

***Kymmie points somewhere and I look to where she is pointing at and saw Yusuke and Kurama on the floor rocking back and forth***

**Kitty: what's with them?**

**Kymmie: they read the story and well they thought that Keiko and Botan are actually pregnant**

**Kitty: where's Kuwabara and Hiei?**

**Kymmie: over there *points to where Kuwabara and Hiei are and saw them sitting down, eating popcorn***

**Kitty: *sweat drops* okay then…KEIKO, BOTAN COME GET YOUR BOYFRIENDS**

***Keiko and Botan come in and knocked Yusuke and Kurama unconscious and dragged them away***

**Kitty: anyway please send in your feedbacks, I really do appreciate reading your thoughts on my stories.**


End file.
